Branded
by CallmeCrazy4
Summary: What if the car crash never happened. What would happen to Ethan and Pattyn. Find out... Read Review Love.
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite book by Ellen Hopkins is Burned, even though I read it last out of all her books it is by far the best. I really felt betrayed at the end though, it made me upset. So instead I'm going to try to continue it and change a couple things. Disclaimer I am in no respect Ellen Hopkins, she is a beautiful amazing writer and I just do want to let Burned end that way. I am never going to be as good but its nice to try to get a crack at it. Alas happy reading. It starts off with Pattyn and Ethan driving, running away, so to speak. **

**I Have a Lot of Time to Think**

while Ethan drives carefully on the ice slick roads.

Don't want to talk to him right now; I want him focused on the road,

No need for an accident in these kinds of conditions.

I'm on edge, not only could there be police hunting us, the weather is not helping us escape.

Were we escaping?

Yes, I was escaping.

Some might call me selfish for doing this.

Leaving my sister's and mother with an abusive alcoholic man.

But what else could I do? I hate that man, all I ever tried to do was love him, but he didn't return it, he only beat the living hell out of me with drunken rage.

If I wanted to figuratively and physically live I had to run away with Ethan.

Figuratively, because I knew I couldn't live without him especially not now, like Aunt J said you only have forever love once. And by no doubt in the world Ethan is and always will be the other half to my heart and my forever love.

Physically because by no hesitation, my father would beat me to death, to punish me for my sinful ways.

It's not a sin in my eyes or Ethans. We knew what we were doing and we loved each other so it wasn't wrong… was it?

The fact is I have no idea what were going to do. What's in store for the future, or how our little family will get by.

But I do know one thing, and that is that I am burned. Branded by my family's dysfunction and a social pariah.

Red hot, and burning, there's no way to escape my past. Only looking to the future and hope the burn will eventually cease to exist.

Hope is only a small fraction of what I need, the other is Ethan and our baby tucked away in my belly, to heal my branded heart.

**Was it good? Did you like it? Should I continue? Leave a review let my know anything. Thanks for reading… ~Jaylynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I've had time to write but here we go. I will do my best to make sure chapters are longer. But it's really difficult when you get writers block so often. Well anyway, enjoy. Read Review Love… ~Jaylynn**

**Sleep,**

Hovers just out of reach for me,

There's too much on my mind. Clashing together,

driving me insane. Half numb, half awake.

Bordering between the fuzzy world of dreamland

where peace awaits, and the cold hard reality present right

now. Ethan brings me out of the between by shaking my

shoulder. Effectively letting our surroundings sink in.

I peel my cheek off the icy window. He tells me we cannot continue,

the roads are too slick. He can no longer control the vehicle. And were in

danger of being buried in snow. I look to him and see the fear in his eyes.

he is absolutely sure about his decision. My head

wraps around the news. And my stomach painfully tightens.

It's no secret that I don't want to stop. Especially risking the

possibility of being caught. There's no doubt Ethan would do

anything to keep me safe. One look out the clouded window, is

enough to make me hesitate. To second guess our motivations.

The snow has picked up into a blizzard making sight out of

the windshield nearly impossible and past the snowflakes the road

is a piece of glass: shiny and deadly, waiting for us to make one

wrong move. I guess racing

Ahead is not the best choice right now. Even through a winter

storm that could prove deadly for all of us. So ultimately what I

decide is the best option for us. I turn back to him grab his ice

cold hand and whisper,

_Okay._


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep reviewing my** **lovely readers, I appreciate them. ~ Jaylynn**

**3 days later,**

Ethan and I Have been staying at this small sleazy motel in

the middle of nowhere. We spent little money we had taking refuge

from the winter storms that seem to be coming in waves.

Blocking us from moving on, we are still too close to home for my

nerves to taste. But Ethan's been raking in some cash from shoveling

snow from the small parking lot in the back. Which is another perk,

nobody will be able to see his plates from back there. Therefore nobody

will come looking for us. This place is decent but I want to move on soon.

That though takes me back to the last nights we have spent together.

I mean we sleep in the same bed, but I haven't allowed anything

besides that, it's not like he's wanted more because he has.

I just don't feel comfortable. Whether it's the baby in my stomach or just the fact

that I don't feel safe yet. I just don't feel like myself. Like I'm wrong,

as if I'm not Pattyn I'm just an old shell of myself.

_I don't know whose life I'm living anymore. _

The icy wind makes a chill run up my spine, my attention on Ethan shoveling

falters and I return to our motel room. A nice place that holds no memories or feelings of home.

I feel twitches of homesickness but that's ridiculous right? How could I miss a place that was hell?

Maybe a good nap will make my twitches of home flutter away; flutter away like all my hopes and dreams into the frosty night.

**I had a lot to say in that sorry if it is choppy I think it turned out better than the original. TRUST ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! How have you been? Well sorry for not updating in forever but my family is going through some hard times. This chapter will be a little bit weird but everything is just another piece to the puzzle. But anyway here's another part, enjoy.**

**Waiting for Ethan to Return**

I lay on the bed in the hopes that my rolling stomach will settle. A couple weeks

ago I have really started experiencing the full force of pregnancy. Especially the

morning sickness and mood swings. Let's say being pregnant hasn't been a bit kind to me

and I haven't been a bit kind to Ethan.

I haven't eaten in days despite his pleas. The nausea never seems to go away; I can't even keep a glass

of water down. And if Ethan is able to coax a couple bits of food down my throat

it always comes back up in a few minutes. And the mood swings hit me hard too. One minute I

will be happy and bright the next minute I'm crying and wishing I was dead.

All Ethan can do is hold my hair back when I'm sent to the toilet by my rolling stomach time after time,

calm my anger spells, and console my sadness. I feel bad for putting him through it but

it feels like it's out of my control.

As if on cue my stomach lurches and I am sent to the bathroom for the sixth time

this morning. I dry heave until I just can't anymore. I feel like something is wrong

but I just can't figure out what; pregnant women shouldn't be this sick, should they?

Either way I feel wrong and unsteady with everything that's going on.

All Ethan and I can afford is fast food, which what I do manage to eat still comes up,

so literally I am staving. And I'm not on any prenatal vitamins which are important to a baby's

development. And to top it off I'm actually losing weight. And my head feels

like its full and its hard to think.

It takes me awhile to pull myself of the floor feeling as weak as I do.

Walking back to bed is difficult as well my vision is blurry and I feel kind of dizzy. I remember thinking

if I could just make it to bed I would be okay, but then it just…. all…. goes…..

_black….. _

**Wow cliff hanger, what a shock! Leave me a review of what you think! Luv you, XoXo Read. Review. Love. ~Jaylynn **


End file.
